


Class of The Fairy Titans

by Pokemook530



Category: Class of the Titans (Cartoon), Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: Eight teenagers discover that they’re not only descendants of legendary Greek Heroes but that they are also Fairies. They train with the Greek Gods to harness their powers to defeat Cronus.
Relationships: Herry/Neil





	1. Chapter 1

Herry

Title:Fairy of Super Strength 

Ancestor:Hercules

Mentor:Hercules

Age:  
16(S1)  
17(S2)

Gender:Male

Species:Fairy

Affiliation:Olympus High

Herry is one of the main characters and is the third to be chosen by Hermès. He’s the descendant of Hercules who is also his mentor and is the Fairy of Super Strength.

Appearance 

Herry has brown eyes with dark brown hair. He has a muscular body matching that of his ancestor.

He’s mostly seen in a green short sleeved shirt and grey shoes.

In his fairy form, He wears a sparkling green high neck crop top that exposes his stomach and silver jeans. His foot wear are green sandals and silver arm bands. His wings are butterfly shaped in the colors green, grey and blue and they sparkle, they have a green aura on the outside. His wings are bigger than the others. His hair gets enhanced with vibrant green highlights.

Personality 

Growing up on a farm, he is laid-back and easy-going, however, it has been noted that he has periods of extreme rage in some situations. This can lead him into trouble sometimes, echoing how Hercules himself was emotionally uncontrolled. He has a big appetite and is fond of his grandmother‘s cooking.

Powers and Abilities 

As the Fairy of Super Strength, Herry has tremendous strength and tends to rely mostly on this. As such, he usually has no weapon, though he can be improvisational and learn to use just about anything when the need arises. While resourceful in this way.

Herry's element is Nature and as such has nature-based powers. Herry's strength relies on his surrounding environment. If he is in a dark area, his power is weakened, but if he is surrounded by nature, he can maintain his strength much easier. Herry can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen, either as offensive attacks or a diversion. He can also control forests and manipulate the earth and its energy. Herry is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to him.

This skill has also proven to be a disadvantage at times, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to him and weaken himself and his ability to focus his magic properly, even his flight. Herry can also create huge vine barriers to trap his enemies or protect those surrounded by it. Herry has shown developed abilities of controlling the forces of nature such as controlling the seasons, feel the emotions of the environment(ie plants and animals), and even summon both plants and animals. He also has a connection with wind capable of summoning powerful breezes. He has demonstrated many times that he can release/control many fragrances that can be used to repeal an enemy or calm them down.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil

Title:Fairy of Good Luck

Ancestor:Narcissus 

Mentor: Aphrodite

Age:16

Gender:Male

Species:Fairy

Affiliation:Olympus High

Neil is me of the main characters and the last one to be chosen. He’s the descendant of Narcissuses and is the Fairy of Good Luck. His mentor is Aphrodite.

Appearance 

Neil has tanned skin, blue eyes, medium-length blonde hair with streaks and a winning smile. He is taller and much more muscular compared to Archie, Jay and Odie, but is slightly shorter and less buff than Harry. 

His outfit consists of a black and white t-shirt and matching wristband with black jeans and black and white sneakers.

His Fairy form consists of a sparkling white sleeveless top with a red lower portion. At the middle is a large ruby gem on a gold ornate base, with two pearl chains connected from it to the back of the skirt, the lower chain adorned by a white pearl, followed by a strand, a gold pearl, and a diamond made from gold or an amethyst, ruby, or garnet gem. The fabric is partially hiked up at the middle to reveal a gold ornate piece that resembles a sun, connected to a gold chain and a band above the navel. The top of the chest has a thick gold band with etched detail and a clasp that connects it to a gold ornate neckpiece similar to that on the torso. At the center is a ruby gem, with circles of gold or gem hanging from the lower chain. Included are ruffled sleeves styled after the top, with an additional feature of ruby, garnet, and amethyst laurel leaf, and gold ornate wrist pieces to match the neck and torso pieces.

His bottoms are white and have the exact same pattern as the top. 

His footwear are gold sandals, Across the foot is a strap of gold circles alternating with ruby beads, and above the ankle is a gold band adorned by a large ruby gem.

His hair has two gold laurel pieces with a big ruby gem at the bottom. A few leaves are made from ruby, garnet, and amethyst gems. Gold earrings matching the accessories on the ankle and pants are included.

Personality 

Neil incredibly self-centered and prides his looks above all else.

Powers and Abilities

As the Fairy of Good Luck, Neil is extremely lucky, which helps the team defeat powerful foes.

Neil's element is light, he can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat, which occasionally have the ability to burns things. He can concentrate his energy to make himself glow brightly in dark places. Neil can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight that can leave the opponent temporarily blind.

Neil also has the ultimate ability to manipulate solar or lunar light, and the power stars. His element of light, specializes in sight and clarity to give others the ability to see the truth in front of them.

Since his powers are derived from celestial objects he is able to manipulate cosmic forces. Neil has also shown minor abilities of generating minor weather phenomena. He is able to create rain storms, part the clouds, and even manipulate cosmic weather such as solar winds, storms, and flares that are able to help plants grow, melt ice, and even burn things. He also demonstrated the ability of generating color changing lights and rainbows.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie

Title:Fairy of Velocity 

Ancestor:Achilles

Mentor:Ares

Age:  
15(S1)  
16(S2)

Gender:Male 

Species:Fairy

Affiliation:Olympus High

Archie is one of the main characters and was the fourth teen brought introduced. He’s the descendant of Achilles and is the Fairy of Velocity. His mentor is Ares.

Appearance 

Archie has fair skin and grey eyes. His natural hair color is black but he dyed it purple.

His Fairy Form consists of sparkling blue figure fitting shirt with white accents, worn over it is a white vest. His bottoms are white with sky blue outlines, he wears sparkling blue leggings under the shorts and his shoes are white double strap sneakers. He has white fingerless gloves and he wears a white cap with a blue Star in the center. His wings have leaflets on them and are white with blue tips. They are translucent, sparkle and has a turquoise aura surrounding them.

His wings got destroyed by Cronus as he froze them and tore them off. But thanks to the Greek Gods, his wings were brought back.

Personality 

Archie tends to be brash, macho, somewhat insensitive, and has a slight tendency to show off, but also tends to keep to himself and is rather cynical. His skepticism extends towards the supernatural, resulting in his initial hostility toward Theresa, brushing off her abilities as predictions and blatantly ignoring her, though they eventually iron out their differences.

Powers and Abilities 

As the Fairy of Velocity, Archie is super agile, almost as fast as Atlanta.

Though Achilles did not wear armor over his weak heel (to his cost), Archie wears a distinctive gold brace covering his right shin and part of the foot, as he has a wonky heel (though what is wrong with it it not known). Dionysus called him the Fairy of Immunity as he said that Archie is invincible to disease like Achilles (mostly) was.

Due to his speed, Neil as power over the air element. He also possesses electrokinetic abilities by generating and manipulating electrical currents through the molecules in the air. 

He has also been shown to be able to manipulate objects and other people via electricity.


	4. Chapter 4

Jay

Title:Fairy of Leadership 

Ancestor:Jason

Mentor:Hera

Age:  
16(S1)  
17(S2)

Gender:Male

Species:Fairy

Affiliation: Olympus High 

Jay is one of the main characters and the first teenager to be chosen. He’s the descendant of Jason and is the Fairy of Leadership. His mentor is Hera.

Appearance

Jay is a fair skinned teenager of Greek- descent on his mother's side. He has brown with lighter brown highlights

He commonly seen wearing a yellow shirt with a purple stripe in the front and blue jeans.

In his Fairy form, he wears a white shirt sleeve shirt under a glittery brown vest, his jeans are the same color as his vest with glittery fingerless gloves. His wings are translucent and have the colors of cyan heart-topped split inner layers with teal tips. They gain glitter on the inside and have a glowing orange aura on the outside.

Personality

Jay has an instinct for leadership but was initially unsure about his leadership role, as the others displayed obvious physical skills to signify and cement their places in the group, whereas Jay's were more subtle.

If the other teenagers are confused about a certain mythological concept, he usually explains it to them. Jay takes his role as a hero extremely seriously, usually being the one who's always worrying about potential threats even when everything seems fine. His sense of responsibility and focused work ethic tends to be the foundation of the group. He is addicted to working. Work .Work . Work. Sailing seems to be his favourite hobby.

Powers and Abilities

As The Fairy of Leadership, Jay has an instinct for leadership which keeps the others under control.

Magic wise Jay has control over the element of Fire. Jay's spells can manifest in the form of fire dragons, fireballs, fire beams, firestorms, and explosions of varying intensities. He also has displayed fire-based offensive spells such as firewalls and flame shields. Jay can spontaneously generate and manipulate heat.

As the series progressed, he soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, and causing objects to become soft and melt.


	5. Chapter 5

Pan 

Title:God of Nature

Gender:Male

Affiliation:Mount Olympus 

Pan is an antagonist of the series. He’s the God of Nature.

Appearance 

Pan has the appearance of a satyr meaning his lower body is that of a goat. He has long red hair and green eyes, two tiny horns rest on his head.

Personality 

Pan is one of the most dedicated to protecting the balance of nature and magic, and when he feels threatened will do anything to protect his domain. 

He began loyal to Cronus after the titan got into head and fed him lies. But Pan also shows a gentle and forgiving side, as he recognized that the teenagers were only trying to help him and restore balance to nature.

Powers and Abilities 

As the God of Nature, Pan wields tremendous power over the forces of nature and weaves them to his will. Pan commands absolute control over all forces of nature and elements connected to it (plants and animals). His powers prove to be so formidable that even Herry struggled to combat them, showcasing the thousands of years of experience Pan has over him. Like Herry, he is prone to wrapping his opponents in vines, but he has a more aggressive approach as he will squeeze his opponents and even unleash poisonous spores. He can make plants grow instantly, unleash leaves as an attack(similar to Herry's petal power), and cause earthquakes due to summoning roots and vines from the earth. Pan is also able to feel the pain of plant life as well as being able to speak with nature itself but unlike Herry, nature will follow his verbal commands.

His magic is neon green in color. He has also been seen using telekinesis and shooting energy spheres. He is also seen creating portals, transmutation, and summoning objects. Unfortunately, due to being so closely interconnected with nature, Pan experiences internal pain whenever any nearby natural life (mainly plants) are harmed and thus, can be weakened through exploiting this. He shares this aspect of his powers with Herry.

Apart from his powerful hold over Nature. Pan can also produce a panic (loud scream/aura of fear that scares numerous enemies).

He Has animal-level hearing and smell. He can eat recyclable material (tin, aluminum, plastic, etc)and even wood and grass

He can also run at superhuman speeds, along with climbing, as a result of his goat legs.


End file.
